Toxic
by LucarioWritefag
Summary: A soldier lost in the woods encounters an unknown beast... Is it Arbok? Or is it Ninetales? Rated M for a reason.


_"HQ, come in, over."_

Static.

_"HQ, this is Gandhi Zero-Four, please respond"._

Static.

_"SHIT!"_

What was supposed to be a drill came to an unfortunate accident. Nine hours have passed since the boat I was in got overturned by an unexpected storm in the Vermilion bay, degrouping my Unit.

To the very least, my fellow soldiers were alive and safe in the mainland. However, our team report was the last successful radio contact before the salty water finally got to the equipment's circuits, isolating me from all possibilities of immediate support. The perfect survival training scenario.

The sun begins to sit in the horizon – time to set up shelter and get through the night.

Bushwhacking my way through thick foliage, I eventually reach a godsend of a camping spot. A clearing, a lake, a waterfall, and a cave beneath it. Clean terrain, water, and a place to crash – pretty much a lost wanderer's immediate needs.

However, despite my thirst being quenched, taking shelter in that cave might not be the best idea. According to my intuition, my likely location was the extense woodland area to the north of Fuchsia, a site known among experts to be home to a dangerous, relentless wildlife, and avoided even by seasoned travelers.

With darkness rapidly advancing through the land, though, making my way into that cave and hoping there was nothing inside to share a pillow with me was my only option. So, I began making my way around the waterfall, all senses tuned, trying to filter sounds through the waterfall's crashing roar.

Suddenly, a familiar feeling rises, and the rifle shakes in my hands. There's something in the darkness staring at me. I'm dead sure of it. Oh, yes, there is. And whatever lurked in the darkness knows it.

I flick my tactical flashlight on, and hear a blood-curling howl before a blurry shade of purple lunges in my direction, springing my trigger finger into action.

But a rifle is harmless with blank ammunition. And there I stood, frozen in fear, blinded by the muzzle flash, with an unidentified creature charging against me. The temporary blindness faded just in time for me to witness the purple mass collide against my chest, tackling the rifle out of my hands and knocking me several feet back.

The blow seemed to snap me back to reality, triggering my instincts. I step back, draw my pistol, rack the slide, and get ready to blow a live round at the thing, but...

...It was faster than me. Struck with a bite to the right shoulder, I drop the pistol, yelling in pain, and struggle to stand on my feet, trying to throw the four-legged creature down to the ground and hack its throat with my survival knife, but, in a matter of seconds, the pain is too much to bear, and my muscles fail me.

I fall on my back, feeling every single nerve in my body burn and sting. Needless to say, fear takes over, making my heart race and my skin drench my clothes in cold sweat.

_"Oh, my, no need to be so aggressive..."_

Once again, I froze. Whatever had attacked me, had also poisoned me, and was now speaking into my mind.

Then, the creature lifted itself off my paralyzed body, revealing itself before my knocked rifle's flashlight, sporting sharp fangs, cold eyes, a long, forked tongue, and nine serpentine tails waving at me.

_"W-What are you?"_ I asked, feeling my sight fade to black.

_"Your end"_, the viper replied in a sultry voice, letting a warm breath in my ear. And there I lied, seeing my life drift before my eyes, until everything became darkness and silence.

Soon enough, however, darkness subsided and I slowly open my eyes, finding myself starring at the starry sky, feeling the chilling night breeze against my body.

Then, I realize I am back outside, and stripped of my upper clothing and all my gear. I try to sit upright and check my surroundings, but my body won't respond. All the pain is gone, and a blissful sensation surges through my body instead, making my blood tingle against my vessels.

_"Already awake, sweetheart?"_ The sultry voice echoes in my head, and I raise my head to see the purple vixen-like

creature circling around me, letting her tongue dance in the air lustfully.

And, as if by magic, I regain control over my muscles and stand, taking a stance to fight and kill the monster with my bare hands, only to shortly after wobble around and fall on my fours before my doom, panting and shivering.

The creature looks unlike any other Pokémon I've ever seen, though it bears many resemblances to both Ninetales and Arbok. To put it shortly, I can say it is pretty much the latter's head in the former's body, plus a few minor details my blurry vision couldn't grasp.

She walks over to me nonchalantly, wagging her nine tails in the air, standing inches away from me.

_"Are you scared?"_

I grab the sultry's scruff with one hand, pulling her close and sinking my teeth in her neck, in a futile attempt to fight for survival.

She promptly responds with another venomous bite, and scrambles violently to her left, knocking me down on my side.

_"Hehe… I think that will fix you…"_ The purple temptress turns around, exposing her rump, lifting her tails to better display her moist genitalia.

My body once again escapes my control, now as if someone else were controlling it, and soon the same force that drives it rises up to my head, making my whole self overflow with toxic lust.

_"You know what to do"_, she whispers, turning her head to stare back at me.

Then, I give in to my instincts, letting myself go under the effects of whatever toxins coursed through my organism, and crawl towards the prize, sinking my lips in the vixen's juicy entrance, drawing out an excited moan.

_"Ooooh… More!"_

I pull her rump towards me as she grinds against my face, gratefully accepting my tongue. Despite the wild smell, her juices tasted surprisingly sweet, increasing my arousal. I lower one hand to undo my belt and unzip my pants, without diverging focus from licking, suckling and nibbling every single sensitive spot in that delicious rear end.

All I felt, heard, tasted and smelled was the blazing-hot creature that snared me in her chemical traps. I closed my eyes, stroking my own shaft with one hand and pulling her tails up with the other, trailing all the way from the clitoris to the back door, sliding over her labia, drawing away warm whispers from my mistress.

I interrupt my passionate work, attempting to get on my feet, eager to feel her depths, but she kicks me back down with her hind legs.

_"Now, now, why such a hurry?"_ She smiles and walks over me, flipping to a 69 position and dropping her rump back over my face, nearly choking me under her weight.

Before I could protest, though, I felt what could only be her long, thin tongue wrapping around my length and her mouth following shortly after, sealing a full embrace, making me groan and moan in her pussy.

_"P-Please…"_ I moan into her rump, and try to get up to no avail, as she wiggles her hips over my face as if to say _"No"_.

I keep on working, savoring her genitalia with appetite, feeling my mast throb in her mouth, every motion of her suction pump bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

_"You wanna stick it in me, human?"_ she inquires imperatively, and I respond by jamming both middle and index finger in her moist vagina, cutting off the aggressive tone back to the pleased exclamations.

And, soon, the desire is too much for both of us to take. She raises herself and leans forward, laying both elbows on the ground and sticking her bottom high in the air, ready to receive me.

Thus, I oblige.

The sensation is sheerly... indescribable. I pound with all my might, feeling her inner muscles clench around my member rhythmically, elevating my arousal to uncharted levels, and anticipating her climax.

_"F-Fuck me harder, soldier!"_ she cries out, rearing back against my slams.

My body slowly grows back numb as the toxins go through clearance, liberating hazardous metabolites in my organism. Feeling there is not much time left until I'm back on my knees, I increase the pace, feeling every inch of her tight canal wrapping around dick even more vigorously.

Then, her first climax erupts, bringing along a contraction so strong it almost felt like it would crush my length inside her, and an ear-splitting howl. Feeling myself closer to the edge, I pushed her down against the ground, lowering her rear quarters as well, getting back on my knees to thrust faster.

_"Ready for the ride of your life, bitch?"_ I managed to speak, as she nodded back at me, overflowing with ecstasy.

That said, I retreat from her silky vagina and aim at her ass, hilting myself in one thrust, ripping out a scream. Given the resistance offered, one could tell it wasn't her first time taking it behind, but still, she was far from used, and cried as I mercilessly rammed her anus, paying her back a bit of the pain she caused me.

In fact, the thought of paying back the pain from all the bites only brought me to a climax faster, despite my venom-enhanced endurance.

_"Aargh… Fuck!"_ I cried, ramming one last time and covering her innards in my seed, letting out copious amounts of spunk and synchronizing my climax with her second coming, as intense and contractile as the first.

For a second, my vision went black again, and I lost my notion of time and space. When I came back around, shortly after, the vixen was sitting before me, licking herself clean, and I laid on my chest, staring directly at her.

The purple devil finished cleaning herself, got back on her fours and slowly walked away.

_"WAIT!"_ I cried out, crawling towards her, breathing heavily, feeling my heart pound against my chest and up my neck. _"At least tell me your name…"_

She turned back at me and smiled, as if already expecting me to beg her to stay. I managed to struggle back on my knees, hugging the vixen as she approached me.

_"Do you really want to know?"_ she whispered in my ear, in a rather excited and playful tone.

* * *

The monster's whisper in the soldier's ear echoed through the forest, carried by the wind:

_"Goodbye…"_

And then, in the blink of an eye, his neck was snapped by the pressure of her bite.

The next morning, search teams were sent to rescue the missing operators. Eleven were found alive, out of twelve. Later the same day, a special team located and retrieved Cpt. Targus' mauled carcass from a clearing deep within the woods. No one could explain why his gear was scattered around several yards away from his body, or why he was partially stripped, or the odd bite marks in his shoulders and neck, or why he had his arms severed from his body. The autopsy could not determine whether the soldier died from blood loss, venomous intoxication, or neurogenic shock from spinal trauma. And all chemical proofs failed to point the venom's exact composition and nature.


End file.
